Imagine a Psycho
by Kiatami-chan
Summary: Bella was someone that hid their true feelings, even from herself. She constantly hears this voice that is persuading her to do things. Will she figure out what the voice is saying before the truth destroys her? Stephenie Meyer owns all.


**I'm sorry to everyone that actually liked The Kit, but my heart wasn't in that story anymore, and for the life of me I couldn't force myself to keep going just to make you guys happy. As for this story, well I can't seem to get it out of my head, and I like the plot line as well as the ending so much. Hopefully you will to. **

**---------**

Light, that's all I see is a big bright light. I'm in this white room, this endless, unreal, room. I feel scared, I feel alone. I look all around, but no one is approaching. I start running into this bright abyss with my hopes of freedom diminishing. Uncontrolable, panicking tears run down my face and my vision becomes blurry.

I'm running as fast as I could possibly go, when something catches my foot and my hands shoot out from under me to brace my fall, but my hands catch nothing, instead I fall through the floor as though it were an invisible portal. I land on the same white surface, same white room.

I look to see that I did indeed fall through the floor and right above me, was the offending object to trip me. A body, not just any body, but my body. My arms and legs spaced away from each other like it was attempting to do a snowangel. I'm wearing all white, a color I never wear, with random blood stains on the fabrics that sent shivers down my spine. My arms are all cut up with little shards of glass that have a little blood trickling from the cuts.

My wrists, scare me even more. Deep thick cuts are puckering up with angry blood still gushing from the lacerations.

_I couldn't have done that, could I? I remember being happy._

My eyes travel to my face and I see cuts running down my cheeks, same as my arms, only no glass. I have this smile that makes my blood run cold. I actually look peaceful, like I was just set free.

_Wasn't I free already? Wasn't I happy?_

I inspect the rest of my face to see that my steel-blue eyes have turned a grayish color. They only turn gray when I'm happy. My mom would always make fun of me for it. She would take one look at me if I was happy, start laughing and make some stupid remark about me "getting some." My anger flared at the thought of my mother.

My nails, always long and sharp, drew blood at my clenched fists. All I could hear is the blood dripping from my hand, but nothing else. There is a light stinging sensation coming from the cuts and a new bout of tears start to roll down my face.

_Mom_...

No matter what she has done, I still care about her. She has made my life miserable and yet, I still care. How fucking stupid am I? How naive must I be to have actually thought that she could ever change? Now I'm stuck in the god-foresaken place, crying and staring at my own dead body.

No, this must not be real.

**You know it is Bella**.

I quickly turn around to see no one there. My heart starts to beat faster as I recognize the voice.

"Leave me alone! It's not real!" I screech.

**Oh, calm down you dumb bitch and think about this for a second**. The voice said in an eerily, calm tone.

"There is nothing to think about, now leave me the fuck alone!" I try to scream louder, but my voice breaks.

**Fine, whatever, I guess you don't want to get out of here**. It said with a sigh.

That voice is something that I lose sleep over, it's like that voice is my rational thought, it doesn't run on any emotion whatsoever, it doesn't care that I'm hurting right now. I hate this voice. This isn't a voice of someone I know, it isn't even my voice, it's the voice of a demon.

**I'm practically giddy that you think so highly of me**. It said with a chuckle.

"You know, I really wish you would stay out of my head." I say as I go to sit on the floor and hug my knees to my chest.

**Yeah, well, it's not like I enjoy being in your off-the-rocker-brain.  
**  
"Then leave." I sneer.

**I can't leave until you realize the truth unfortunately**. The truth, the truth, that's all I hear about is the fucking truth!

**Your more stupider then I thought if you can't even figure it out.  
**  
"Maybe if you would just fucking tell me-"

**Maybe if I tell you, it would be extremely bad! How is that so hard to comprehend**? It yells. I look up to see my body staring down at me, my raven-black hair flowing around her head like a halo.

**No you won't get off that easily.  
**  
"I wasn't thinking about that." I said defensively.

**Don't even Bella. You always think about that.**

"No."

**Yes. **It argued back.

"No."

**Yeeess. **It jeered in a sing-song voice.

"Holy shit NO! I don't think about death!"

**Maybe not death, but you do think about off-ing youself quite a bit.**

I had no retort.

**Exactly.  
**  
"Oh, bite me."

**If only I could**. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my fucking God, would you shut up?!" I screamed.

It sighed**. We've been through this a dozen times, can we just skip the arguing and go straight to the future?**

I was confused by what it was saying.

**Look, I know your confused, but trust me you have been through this before.  
**I found myself looking around the room again.

**Yes here too. **I threw myself off the ground in the heat of my frustration and started walking forward in hopes of getting away from my voice.

"Would you stop being so fucking cryptic and actually help for once?!" I screamed, my voice was livid.

**You know, you say that everytime, and everytime it helps the situation as much as a tumor helps a brain.**

I ignored the insult. "What do you mean 'you say it everytime'?"

**Exactly how I said it.**

I look up to see that my body is still following me. I sway a little, side to side, to prove that it is indeed following me.

"Why-"

**It's following you because it wants you to know the truth.**

That sickeningly-sweet smile seems even brighter, even though there has been no movement aside from the hovering.

"Yeah well it's creeping me out." I say deliberately staring at the ground as I keep walking forward.

**It shouldn't, that's your future. **I let out this animalistic screech.

"No it isn't! Why can't you fucking comprehend that?!"

**Because I'm not the one staring at my own dead body!**

"Technically you are since your in my head."

**That's beside the point ****you ****created me, ****you**** get rid of me.**

"How? Please tell me so that I can get rid of you."

**Figure it out yourself, because, to be honest, I have no clue.**

Annoyance cut me like a knife.

"Well, do you at least know how to get out of here?" I asked.

**Again, figure it out youself. I know how, but I like watching you squirm**. It chuckled evily.

"Thanks for the help." I said with thick sarcasm. I got up to look around at the pretty-much empty room. and the body was still following me. All that could be heard were my footsteps and the sound of blood dripping from the wrist cuts.

"I thought I was dead, why am I still bleeding?" I don't even stop to look at the body, I wouldn't look at that smile again if I could help it.

**Look closer and you shall find what you seek. **It said in the exagerated wisdom voice.

"That's exactly what I didn't want to do." I complained.

**Get over it.** I looked around my surroundings again and sighed with chagrin.

"Where are we going anyway?"

**Your the one that's walkin- LOOK AT WHERE THE FUCK YOUR GOING! **I look in front of me to see my body, once hovering, now just standing there with it's head down and the hair covering her face. I slammed right into it and landed on my ass.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed at the body. The blood still dripping from my wrist seemed to be dripping more and more blood. I jumped up and got in it's face. "Just stay away from me, hover, something else, just move!" I try and go around it, but it keeps moving in front of me.

"Fuck! Why does everything have to be a fucking obstacle!?" As I said this her head snapped up and glared at me.

"EVERYTHING HAS TO BE AN OBSTACLE BECAUSE YOU MAKE IT ONE! You think your normal? You think you don't want to kill yourself? You need a fucking huge reality check!" And with that gallons upon gallons of blood came pouring out from the cuts and drowned me in a sea of it. It carried me for what seemed like long, terror-filled hours, until I hit something hard and knocked against my head. At that moment all traces of the blood disappeared and I was left catching my breath and leaning on the offending door that hit my head.

"Wait, door?" I reached up without even looking and my hand hit the glossy doorknob.  
"Does this lead out of here?" I asked in a dazed voice.

**Why don't you try it? **The voice coaxed. I stood up in front of it placed one hand on the glossy, silver knob. The door was all white, with elegant trimming that reminded me of the Sistine Chapel, it almost made me want to cry, just because of the sheer beauty of this door. I took one shaky breath, turned the knob, and was hit with a bright light, much like the one I was graced with at the beginning of this whole ordeal. There was something, someone up ahead, beckoning me toward them, I felt drawn to them. I felt compelled to meet them.

-------

**So what did you think? Like it hate it? Let me know! R&R please!**

**-Kiatami.**


End file.
